


Pie

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam bakes a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

It was just unexpected was all. Kris was used to their house and the different aroma's when he walked through the door. He just wasn't used to _this._

 

Adam liked certain aspects of their domestic relationship; curling up on the sofa forcing Kris to watch Gossip Girl or Vampire Diaries, which was far too addicting to be healthy, he likes early morning sex and when Kris wakes him up with fresh coffee every morning.

 

But Adam isn't exactly conventional and to his surprise it turns out that Kris isn't either really. So it works, this strange, intriguing relationship works based on so many levels that they stopped counting a long time ago. Adam liked to list all the reasons that it was crazy that they were a couple and Kris liked to tell Adam he was stupid. Because _really_ , they were near to perfect together.

 

The smell drifting through their house reminds him of waking up on Saturday mornings at his parents house. The smell of his Mama's early baking ritual filling the air. For a few seconds he is 13 years old again and about to run into the kitchen and steal the pie away from his brother. Then he remembers exactly where he is.

 

He also remembers the last time Adam tried to cook anything in their kitchen he nearly burnt the place down. Kris is a little terrified.

 

But it smells _good._ But he isn't so foolish as to be fooled by that. Adam made him cookies once, well he had said they were cookies. Kris still stands by the fact that cookies are not supposed to be runny or taste like potato chips. Adam didn't speak to him for four hours after he said that. So whatever Adam has made in his moment of insanity, Kris is going to eat it and tell him that it is amazing. Because a happy chatty Adam is so much more fun than miserable-you're-not-getting-any-sex-tonight Adam.

 

He walks slowly through the kitchen and Adam is still dressed in his baggy jeans and Bowie t-shirt but he also seems to have a layer of flour all over his body and clothing. It's not really a look Kris thought would be hot. Until now of course.

 

He smiles to himself and leans against the door frame. Taking in the sight of Adam cleaning the dishes, he has his I-pod on and he is shuffling his hips to the music and its nothing short of adorable how he looks right now.

 

Kris clears his throat loudly, loud enough that he knows Adam will hear. When Adam turns to face Kris, there are lots of speckles of flour across Adam's face and in his hair, but the wide smile on Adam's face makes him care less and very focused on licking all of it away. Although, he isn't too sure how good that would taste.

 

“I made you something!” Adam claps his hands together and the bubbles from where he was washing the dishes fly everywhere and Kris can't not laugh at that. Adam hurriedly dries his hands and crosses the room towards Kris. “I know the kitchen is a mess, I'll clean it up.”

 

Kris hadn't even noticed the kitchen was such a mess he had been far more distracted by his boyfriend to pay attention to something so trivial. But he remembers the cookie incident and Adam being so mad at Kris that he had refused to clear up the kitchen and left it all to Kris. He hopes they will clean this mess up together this time, although with the way Adam leans down to kiss him he kind of hopes they get distracted somewhere in between.

 

Adam pulls away with one last press of his lips to Kris's and smiles again, giddy with excitement. “So you remember the other day, you were telling me how you miss your family and your Mama's cooking and blah de blah... see I was totally paying attention even though you decided to talk all the way through Gossip Girl, anyway I thought well we aren't going to see them all for a couple of weeks but maybe I could bring a little piece of home here for you.”

 

Kris finds it pretty much the most awesome thing in the world when Adam starts to ramble. He can just lean back and watch Adam's hands flail around and the movement of his lips. It's pretty hypnotising actually, the tone of his voice and the way his body moves. Looking at Adam, Kris realises he never stood a chance.

 

“So, I made you pie! Not just any pie. I made...” Adam turns and lifts up a plate amongst all the mess, its covered with foil and Adam pulls it off dramatically to reveal the most pathetic looking banana cream pie ever. “Ta-dah!”

 

Kris smiles and looks from the pie to Adam, back to the pie and then to Adam's face again, waiting in anticipation for his reaction.

 

“That's... it looks amazing.” Kris smiles and he really hopes it sounded a bit more convincing than it did in his head.

 

Adam's bottom lip pouts out and Kris knows he has about 30 seconds to make it right. “You hate it...”

 

“No! _No,_ I love it! It's my favourite. How did you know?”

 

“I do pay attention sometimes, Kristopher.” Adam folds his arms across his chest, his face growing angry but its hard to believe him with his hair all over the place and flour everywhere. “Fine. I called your Mama and she told me. But I _do_ pay attention to what you say.”

 

“I know.” Kris walks the small distance there is between them and puts his arms around Adam's waist, forcing Adam to drop his arms and link them around Kris. “I love it. I love that you went to all that trouble and made all this mess. I love how much of a dork you are and I love how hot you look right now.”

 

“I _do_ not look hot. You were gone for four hours and its taken me 3 to do this, I'm sweaty and gross and I need a shower and look at this mess!”

 

Kris just laughs, because its completely a normal Adam reaction but lucky for Kris, Adam is easy to distract with kisses and other activities. He leads him by the hand, with promises of shower and then their bed. He does it because well, anything to get Adam in the shower and in their bed, but also, the longer he can put off eating the pie the better.

 

 

 


End file.
